


Ratatouille

by MissieFishie



Series: Requested Minifics (based off of pictures) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam and Gabe watch Ratatouille, and Gabriel gets curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ratatouille

Sam and Gabe sat on the couch, snuggled close with Gabe leaning back on to Sam's chest, the Winchester's fingers gently running through the archangel's golden hair.

"I'm going to get a beer, want anything?" Sam asked, nudging for Gabe to get up.

"I could go for some Pepsi," Gabriel replied, still looking at the screen.

Sam chuckled as he walked towards the bunkers kitchen. On screen, the short man had started yelling at the tall one with the rat hidden under his hat, demanding that the boy remake the soup. Gabriel watched fascinated as the rat grabbed two tufts of the tall mans hair and used them to control his movements.

Sam was pouring his boyfriend his drink when he felt Gabriel's arms hugging his waist. Gabe slid his head under one of Sam's arms and looked inquisitively up at the Winchester.

"In the movie," he said, "the rat uses the humans hair to control how his human moves."

"Yes," confirmed Sam, turning around to face the archangel.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Can humans really be controlled simply by pulling on their hair? I mean I know what it does in a sexual context, but when it's not sexual, does it work just as efficiently?"

"Gee Gabe, I don't know. I've never tried pulling on someone's hair to get them to move." Sam said, shaking his head slightly and smiling at the question.

Gabe pulled away with a sigh, "oh," he said as he started walking back towards the living room.

Sam chuckled and shook his head at how disappointed Gabe sounded. He moved back to the counter to continue preparing the drinks.

Suddenly, Sam felt Gabriel materialize on his shoulders.

"What the- OW!" He yelled as Gabriel grabbed two handfuls of his long brown hair.

"YEEEEEHAW!" Gabe sang, pulling on one of the fistfuls of hair and counting it as a victory when the taller man veered to the right.

"Dammit Gabe!" Sam cursed, trying to maintain his balance.

The archangel pulled on the other tuft and Sam yelped.

"Okay, that's it." The Winchester growled as he took off toward the living room, Gabriel laughing on his shoulders, still tugging on is hair.

Sam flopped onto the couch, landing purposefully on Gabriel who grunted at the impact. While Gabe was still recovering from the fall, Sam climbed on top of him and grabbed two handfuls of his hair.

"Okay, my turn to see if it works on Angels."

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been edited. Please let me know if you find any mistakes!


End file.
